1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinch valve, which is capable of switching the flow state of a fluid that flows through a passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a pinch valve has been used for switching the flow state of a fluid that flows inside a conduit made up of a tube or the like. As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-174352, such a pinch valve is equipped with a body, a conduit provided in the body through which a fluid flows, a clamping piece for deforming the conduit by clamping the same and thereby switching the flow state of the fluid, and a piston for urging the clamping piece in directions to approach and separate away from the conduit. In addition, for example, by pressing and moving the piston toward the conduit under a supply action of a pressure fluid, the piston is moved together with the clamping piece, whereby the conduit is clamped and crushed between the body and the clamping piece, and as a result, flow of the fluid through the interior of the conduit is blocked.